


Welcome To My Nightmare

by Sir_Thomas_No_More



Category: Alice Cooper (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thomas_No_More/pseuds/Sir_Thomas_No_More





	1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue dans notre cauchemar. j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. je suis sûr que vous sentirez que vous en faites partie...

 

Un projet de recueil de nouvelles basées sur le concept album d'Alice Cooper: Welcome to my Nightmare. Originellement, chaque nouvelle était sensée correspondre à une chanson de l'album, en étant plus ou moins proche des paroles et de l'ambiance musicale. Malheureusement, ce projet traîne dans un placard faute d'auteurs disposant d'assez de volonté pour aller jusqu'au bout de leurs œuvres. Voici donc les deux nouvelles que j'ai écrites pour ce projet. Si d'aventure vous aimeriez y participer, contactez-moi et je vous donnerais les informations nécessaires.


	2. La nourriture du diable

« Tenez-vous prêt pour ces dames! » fit le chef d'un air moqueur.  
On n'était que midi moins le quart, et déjà tout le monde se précipitait pour pouvoir manger. «Devil's meat » était le restaurant le plus côté du quartier. Son menu, très original, était axé sur de la nourriture très épicée et sur des jeux de mots «d'enfer». Du porc à la diable jusqu'au tiramisu du feu de Dieu, la clientèle était charmée par cet humour impie, et n'en était ravie que d'autant plus quand les plats étaient servis. Les cuistots, eux, avaient bien du travail: les plats contenaient des masses astronomiques de viandes et d'épices, et tous les diététiciens qui venaient à passer en avaient des crises cardiaques. Une manière un peu macabre, certes, mais efficace, de proposer des plats toujours plus gras. Le public, lui, s'en fichait royalement, tant que personne ne le réprimandait pour son pêché de gourmandise assouvie. Et cette clientèle était très cotée elle aussi: à restaurant fameux, clients fameux. Pour une fois que les politiques pouvaient manger ce qu'ils voulaient et non pas la nourriture de snobs qu'il devaient avaler en présence de leurs femmes, ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre! Toutefois, il était de renommée générale que les politiciens qui venaient manger dans la restaurant étaient toujours accompagnés, mais jamais de leur femme ou de leurs enfants...  
Il était conseillé aux clients de se laisser aller quand ils mangeaient: ils ne devaient surtout pas hésiter à se jeter sur la nourriture, fût-elle encore dans les mains du serveur, et il est arrivé plusieurs fois que des consommateurs aient été jetés à la porte de l'établissement parce qu'ils refusaient de manger avec leurs mains. De plus, il était très mal vu de se restreindre sur la sauce! Tout le monde dans la salle assaillait alors le coupable avec des regards noirs, tant et si bien qu'il se sentait obliger de finir la bouteille de ketchup et de barbecue pour le même plat. Quant aux disputes qui arrivaient fréquemment dans le restaurant, serveurs, cuisiniers comme clients n'hésitaient pas à quitter leurs tables pour rejoindre la joute verbale. Partout dans la salle régnait une humeur de plaisir non contenu, et les blagues salaces côtoyaient les insultes et les bruits de mastication grasses.  
La cuisine était un endroit où les artistes de la poêle à frire pouvaient se déchaîner. Finis les a priori sur comment cuisiner: chacun cuisinait à sa manière, fut-elle des plus barbares et des plus anarchiques. Les cuistots avaient pris pour habitude de prendre les ingrédients qui leur manquaient quand ils voulaient et à qui ils voulaient. D'autres personnes que les cuisiniers et les serveurs étaient également présents dans la pièce, car la renommée de l'établissement avaient amenés des stagiaires et des élèves à se rendre dans les cuisines pour apprendre de leur « philosophie culinaire », comme aimait à le répéter le directeur.  
Le directeur était quelqu'un d'assez impressionnant et de mystérieux. Il était habillé, en toute saison et à toue heure, d'un costard cravate gris à rayures et d'un chapeau qui dissimulait son visage. Sa voix était celle d'un charmeur, de l'un de ces Don Juan que l'on ne peut qu'écouter dès qu'ils parlent. Il est vrai que le directeur avait une sorte de charisme envoûtant, et cela personne ne le contredirait. Personne ne connaissait son véritable nom, ni même la raison pour laquelle un tel néophyte aurait fondé ce restaurant. On savait juste qu'il aimait à se faire appeler « Mon père » ou « Maître », surnom que les cuisiniers ne rechignaient pas à lui accorder, et que de cet investissement il avait été grandi. Il était habituel de voir le directeur déjeuner auprès de ses clients les plus influents. Il y avait fêté l'anniversaire de Richard Nixon, mais aucune preuve tangible n'en demeura.  
En réalité, derrière le sourire rassurant du directeur et la couche de graisse sur toutes ces volailles, se dissimulait quelque chose d'autrement plus effrayant. Quelque chose que même les manifestations de paroissiens en colère venaient à oublier: les disparitions de stagiaires.  
Tout le monde s'acharnait à dire que c'était parce qu'ils étaient partis voir de nouveaux horizons, et qu'ils regretteraient bientôt d'avoir quitté le restaurant le plus prometteur de la planète, et ça c'était quand les gens se souvenaient de la personne en question. Mais les plus anciens parmis les cuisiniers savaient qu'il n'en était rien... Voici l'histoire de ce qu'il se passe dans les coulisses de ce restaurant, réputé mortel, et pas pour rien...  
***  
Un petit passage par le jukebox et hop! Désormais les clients, mes clients, seront baignés par l'une des meilleures chansons des Stones. Laquelle, déjà? Oh, suis-je bête: Sympathy for the devil, bien sûr! Je réajuste mon chapeau et je passe entre les rangs de politiciens et de geeks. Je leur fais des signes amicaux et, s'ils ne sont pas en train de se crier dessus, ils me le rendent. Je commence à serrer des mains, à faire des checks, quand la sonnette retentit. Entrent alors un homme barbu aux épaules larges et ce qui doit être sa fille: une délicieuse petite aux cheveux châtains en queue de cheval, bien que désespérément rebelles. Elle était mignonne, mais si on regardait plus bas que son visage elle devenait vraiment attirante.  
« Bonjour chez vous, ou plutôt chez moi! » Dis-je en un sourire, l'un de ceux qui m'avaient fait gagner trois étoiles.  
Je n'avais pas besoin de demander pour savoir pourquoi ils étaient là, il suffisait de voir la main du père derrière le dos de sa fille, comme pour la pousser. En m'approchant, je finis par avoir la réponse tout de même.  
« Bonjour à vous, dit le père, j'ai entendu dire que vous preniez les stagiaires, alors je vous amène ma fille, Clarisse, pour qu'elle apprenne de vous.  
-Oh, pas de problème, elle va être un plaisir. »  
Je ne prends même pas la peine de me corriger. Vue la tristesse dans le regard de la fille et l'empressement dans celui du père, il est là pour s'en débarrasser. Si tel est ton désir, mon gros, je prends!  
Il part très vite, et moi j'emmène la nouvelle venue en cuisine. Rapidement, je lui passe sa blouse et sa toque, et je lui dis qu'elle peut aller se changer. Les bleus ne savent pas qu'on peut l'enfiler par dessus ses vêtements, et tant mieux pour moi, parce qu'il y a une petite fenêtre à la porte par laquelle elle est entrée. Bien sûr, quand elle ressort, je prends un air parfaitement naturel - enfin, naturel pour moi. Une nouvelle commande arrive: Un pêcher mignon. Idéal pour éprouver ses compétences.  
La première chose qu'elle fait -la première chose qu'ils font tous- c'est regarder la tête que ça a sur la recette. Elle essaie de suivre la recette, mais ses mouvements sont maladroits. Je prends le livre de recette, je le lance: il atterrit dans un panier de basket puis dans une corbeille à papier. Je me retourne vers elle et je lui dis:  
« Les recettes, c'est le bien. Et tu es à Devil's meat, chérie. Apprends que l'anarchie, c'est autrement plus efficace... et bien plus jouissif! »  
Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux, comme si j'avais dit un blasphème -pourtant ce n'est pas encore le cas.  
« Va me chercher des pêches. (erreur classique: elle va en chercher dans le panier à fruits) Non, pas celles-là. Prends-les à celui qui en a le plus besoin, à Bob par exemple. »  
Elle est hésitante; elle ne veut pas les piquer ces putains de pêches. Il va vraiment falloir que je lui explique tout...  
«Eh, Bob, tu as besoin de tes pêches?  
-Euh... Non, chef.  
-Ah, mince alors. »  
Je me dirige alors vers un autre cuistot et je les lui prend sous le nez. C'est pas drôle, il a pas râlé. Puis, je prends un faitout et je le place sur une cuisinière. Je jette les pêches dedans.  
« Ne te soucie pas de savoir si c'était propre ou pas, ou même de savoir s'il aurait fallu peler ces fruits. On va tellement le faire chauffer que personne ne sentira la différence, toi la première. »  
Elle devient pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine. Cette couleur me donne vraiment mal à la tête. Ensuite, elle comprend que c'est à son tour. Elle met de l'eau dans le faitout, et fait bouillir le tout;  
« Oui, c'est ça. Fais le bouillir légèrement, jusqu'à ce que ce soit prêt. »  
Comme je suis impatient, je monte la température. C'est prêt en deux secondes. Je prends une fourchette à long manche et le plonge dans l'eau chaude. J'en ressors les pêches une par une, les jetant devant elle. Elle croit s'être brûlée, mais croiser mon regard lui fait oublier. J'aime ce genre de réactions.  
Elle commence à couper les pêches en tranche. Je me mets juste derrière elle, mon regard prolongeant le fil du couteau. Elle manque encore de dextérité. Il faut que je lui montre. Je la sens frissoner quand mes mains entourent les siennes. Elle n'a aucune raison: je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme-là... je suis bien pire. Je lui montre comment faire des tranches plus fines, pour pouvoir en mettre plus, et je retire lentement ma main.  
« Oui, c'est ça, rends-le doux, rends-le agréable. »  
Elle a enfin compris. Mais pas assez vite. Je ne ferais jamais rien d'elle. Pourtant, quand elle me demande ce que j'en ai pensé, je suis sympa avec elle. Chérie, tout le monde sait que quand le diable sourit, il vaut mieux faire attention.  
Au soir, après que tout le monde soit parti, je m'approche d'elle doucement, tout doucement, je me glisse subrepticement derrière elle. Elle est en train de débarrasser son plan de travail: vraiment, de quoi avait-elle entendue parler en venant ici? On ne nettoie jamais son plan de travail ici. Mais elle n'aura pas le temps de retenir la leçon. Je passe mes bras dans le creux des siens, et je glisse un baiser dans son cou.  
« Mon...Monsieur... je vous en prie, ce n'est pas correct!  
-Apprends qu'ici, on ne fait rien de correct. Et c'est comme ça que ce restaurant a percé. »  
Je continue de lui baiser le cou, puis je descends un peu, et à mesure que mon visage descend, mes mains aussi, jusqu'à remonter jusqu'à la naissance de sa jupe. Mes mains arrivent à l'endroit le plus intéressant. Petite fille fragile! Et pourtant, elle semble apprécier! Mais ce jeu ne m'amuse plus. Je l'embrasse langoureusement, et l'amène dans ma chambre à l'étage. Il y a peu de lumière, et la décoration est spartiate: un grand lit rouge comme l'éclairage et une table de chevet sur laquelle trône De bons présages de Terry Pratchett et de Neil Gaiman. Mais je ne suis pas là pour lui faire la lecture, bien évidemment.  
Elle se jette d'elle-même sur le lit, la respiration haletante. Croyait-elle qu'un tel jour finirait par arriver? Sûrement pas, d'autant plus qu'elle ne s'attend raisonnablement pas à ce qui va suivre. Je la rejoins, avec plus de retenue parce qu'elle ne m'amuse pas autant que les premières. Elle me défait les boutons de ma chemise un à un. Moi je suis plus expérimenté; je déchire complètement son chemisier, ce qui lui fait pousser un gloussement. Elle me retire mon pantalon, et me couche sur elle. Elle s'agite lascivement sous moi, et soudain remarque qu'il me reste mon chapeau:  
« Rooh, mais retire-moi cette horreur!  
-Non, tu n'en as pas envie, fais-moi confiance », lui dis-je en bloquant sa main  
Je sais pertinemment qu'elle va me le retirer tout de même. Tant pis pour elle, après tout, si elle ne tient pas à la vie. Dans un fou rire, et dans un mouvement agile de la main, elle me retire ce satané chapeau. Oui, satané, c'est bien le mot. Je vois ses yeux grossir tels des consommatrices et son rire se change en une sorte d'horreur folle: elle vient de me voir sous mon vrai visage. Elle remarque enfin la peau rouge de mon visage, non causée par l'éclairage, et les deux dents qui sortent de mes lèvres comme sur les masques japonais. Elle voit mes yeux qui brûlent comme le tartare et elle voit mes cornes, dépassant de mes rares cheveux.  
« T'aurais pas dû faire ça, chérie! »  
D'un geste de la main, j'allume la lumière. Désormais, elle voit mon charisme démoniaque sous son vrai jour.  
« Eh! oui petite.  
-Vous êtes... Vous êtes...  
-Oh, voyons, aies un peu de sympathie, un peu de courtoisie, un peu de goût quoi! »  
Bon, elle a tout aussi peur, et elle n'a pas pigé la référence. Tant pis.  
« Allez, appelle moi Lucifer.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!  
-Non. Allah c'est pas ici, et honnêtement je connais pas son adresse. »  
Elle se débat. ce que ça m'énerve les hystériques! Mes ongles noirs retirent sa langue, sans même la toucher. Elle pleure déjà. Elle va enfin être un plaisir. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Avec mes pouvoirs, je l'ai attachée aux pieds du lit. Si, par le plus grand des hasards, quelqu'un venait à nous surprendre, il penserait sûrement qu'on baise. Mais ce n'est nullement mon intention. Les succubes sont vraiment meilleures dans ce domaine. En revanche, elles ne remplacent pas les humains pour une seule petite chose. Ses sanglots parcourent son corps tout entier. Tel un pervers qui l'aurait couverte de chantilly, je lèche -que dis-je, j'embrasse – les larmes sur son corps. En arrivant près de son visage, je sens la peur qui s'échappe dans sa respiration, un peu comme un poison. Elle s'agite toujours, mais cette fois à cause de ses sanglots. Je pose mon doigt gras et griffu sur ses lèvres.  
« Chut chut chut, dis-je pour l'apaiser, tout va bien se passer... pour moi, en tout cas! »  
Elle pousse des borborygmes incompréhensibles -il est vrai que sans langue... mais bon, finit de jouer avec la nourriture.  
« Tu sais ce que tu es petite? Je vais te le dire: vous tous, sur cette Terre, vous êtes mon repas! Vous êtes la nourriture du Diable! »  
Et après cette révélation, je plante mes deux mains dans son abdomen jusqu'à toucher la colonne vertébrale, et je déchire

 

la viande et en fait deux côtelettes. Pourquoi utiliser un couteau après tout? Ce chef est l'un de mes préférés, il a vraiment pigé toute ma philosophie.  
Le repas d'hier soir était succulent. J'ai hâte d'un nouvel arrivage de viande fraîche! Aujourd'hui, les clients se bousculent, et c'est tant mieux, que ce soit pour le business ou pour mon petit plaisir personnel. Ce restaurant était vraiment une formidable idée! Tout comme celle de soûler l'archange Gabriel pour avoir des infos. Son boss a vraiment autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des disparitions dans un restaurant, alors je peux me délecter de mes stagiaires. Je pensais au départ mettre de la viande d'humain dans les plats et regarder les hommes se convertir au cannibalisme, mais honnêtement tout ces hommes-burgers me donnaient l'eau à la bouche. Et puis, quand il y en a assez pour vingt, il y en a forcément assez pour un! Moi en l’occurrence! Cela fait déjà un bon moment que j'utilise ce stratagème pour me remplir la panse. Je fais tout ça dans la chambre à l'étage, parce que je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué, et donc c'est plus facile pour passer inaperçu.  
En même temps, à quoi bon? Dieu passe son temps à « tester » des cigares cubains, Gabriel est un vieux gâteux, et quand aux manifestations à l'orée du restaurant, il est très facile de les chasser. Il suffit de les inviter à entrer, ou bien à saccager la boutique, et tout d'un coup ils se calment et rentrent chez eux. Pas besoin d'user de mes pouvoirs hypnotiques: ils n'ont pas assez de courage pour s'amuser. En fait, j'utilise de moins en moins mes pouvoirs, parce qu'ils m'empêchent de m'amuser. C'est vraiment trop facile si on oblige ses proies à se cuire tout seul dans une énorme marmite, ou si on les fait se goûter eux-mêmes pour me rapporter laquelle des parties du corps est un morceau de choix. En réalité, ces pitoyables humains se plaignant d'une vie morne et sans intérêt, sont les plus disposés à s'amuser, car ils disposent d'une grande imagination. Leur seul obstacle, c'est leur raison. A quoi bon? Moi je l'ai vendue à mon frère et depuis elle traîne dans un cadre, à côté d'une boîte à cigares.  
Les jours passent. Je m'abreuve du sang et de la chair de mes stagiaires, à mon habitude dès qu'ils finissent de m'amuser. Au bout d'un moment, la plupart d'entre eux finissent par prendre la méchanceté et le vice pour une simple formalité, et ils arrêtent de prendre leur pied. Cela signifie que le repas est servi! D'autres, bien plus rares, font montre d'une réelle passion pour le malsain joint à la cuisine, et finissent par rejoindre les rangs de cuisiniers. C'est comme ça que j'ai viré Bob, qui visiblement n'avait pas pigé que quand je demande « T'en as besoin? » il faut répondre: « OUI!!! » et se battre pour le truc, quel qu'il soit, et s'il le faut, préférer manger l'ingrédient en question plutôt que de le céder.  
Mais ce jour-là, j'ai vraiment reçu le poulet rôti rare: Il est venu, accompagné de toute une bande de copains, à entrer dans le restaurant. Après avoir commandé des salopes de dinde sauce cul-main, ce type est venu me voir. Il avait une bonne carrure, une veste en cuir et un visage qui trahissait son goût pour le rock n'roll. Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'y a pas meilleure musique. C'était un bon client, mais bien sûr il se la pétait comme s'il était le client. Navré petit, mais ça c'est moi. Je m'approche de sa table, je serre quelques mains, et je tape un peu la discute. Ils craignent, tous autant qu'ils sont, mais bon ils payent alors je ne dis rien. Alors que je repars en cuisine, le chapon dans son cuir se lève pour me parler. Il semble impatient:  
« Eh, m'sieur! J'voulais vous d'mander un truc.  
-Oui? Qu'y a-t-il, très cher? (j'affiche un sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie de Chat de Cheshire)  
-Vous voyez, j'aurais b'soin d'argent, pis je sais que vous prenez du monde, alors j'me disais que...  
-oh, oui! Bien sûr! Tu es des nôtres! »  
Je partis immédiatement, mais il me suivait, tel Cerbère suivrait Hadès pour une petite friandise.  
« Et, euh, j'dois faire quoi?  
-Mettre ça. (je lui lançais un tablier) Change-toi vite et mets-toi au travail. »  
Il me lança un regard étrange, et l'enfila.  
La journée se passa plutôt normalement, avec ses batailles de nourriture et ces bonnes femmes à choquer. La soirée fut pourtant un peu plus étrange. Nous commencions à fermer, et de plus en plus de cuistots s'en allaient. Ils étaient bientôt tous partis, sauf le nouveau. Lui, s'acharnait à nettoyer une poêle déjà finie. Je saisissais alors mon imper et mon chapeau, et poussais la porte. Normalement, j'aurais dû emprunter l'escalier secret, et remonter dans mon appartement, mais il m'en empêcha.  
« Attendez, m'sieur! Me cria-t-il. J'voudrais vous montrer un truc. »  
Je soupirais, puis revenais dans la cuisine. Soucieux de mon image, j'affichais un large sourire:  
« Oui? »  
Il ne répondit pas. Il se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa. Il semblait passionné, ça venait du cœur... beurk! Je me reculais.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais? (je ne souriais plus)  
-Personne ne le sait. C'est mon secret, et personne ne le découvrira. Sauf vous. Vous êtes tellement...»  
Et bla, bla, bla. Il commença un monologue, et je fis semblant de l'écouter. Il semblait vraiment s'accrocher. Mais franchement, j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû le deviner! Maintenant, je risquais de m'attirer des problèmes. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre une telle chose. C'est là que je vis la porte qui conduisait à mon appartement. Le coupant dans un bel explicatif sur l'âme, je l'embrassais de nouveau. Mais cette fois, c'était sauvage, lascif, beaucoup plus intéressant en somme. Je l'entraîne vers la porte. Il murmure des choses. Qu'importe, il faut en finir vite.  
Arrivé dans la chambre, je le pousse sur le lit. Il veut se relever pour m'embrasser mais je le repousse. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Il se met torse nu et s'aplatit sur le lit. S'il savait! Je ne suis pas de ceux-là: je suis le Diable, après tout! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ce... je ne sais trop quoi! Je suis pressé aujourd'hui. Avec lui, je ne prends pas mon pied. J'en ai juste besoin. J'enlève ma chemise puis mon chapeau, et je vois son sourire fondre sur son visage.  
« Oh non... Oh non... OH NON! Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi?  
-Je vais aspirer l'amour hors de ton corps. Tout l'amour si parfait dans ton corps. Et je vais bien me régaler! »  
Il était bon, en effet, mais alors les maux de ventre que j'ai eu après! Manger deux fois dans des intervalles aussi courts, ça ne me réussit vraiment pas! Mais j'étais obligé. J'ai des clients pas très tolérants. Ils auraient su ce que j'avais dans ma cuisine, et alors mon plan tombait à l'eau. Tant pis pour mon estomac, je préfère conserver et ma tête et ma position. Et puis, il faut bien admettre que je m'amuse ici, à saluer les corrompus et les déchus, à éviter les projectiles incessants, c'est bien mieux qu'en Enfer où on s'ennuie presque autant qu'au Paradis. Non, quand même pas autant. Y'a rien de plus chiant que le Paradis, à part un concert de musique classique, peut-être.  
Les jours passent, puis les mois. Ça fait quelque temps que personne ne demande à nous rejoindre (ou plutôt les rejoindre, les précédents stagiaires). Mais aujourd'hui, il y en a une nouvelle. Le couple était assez étonnant. Un briton, ou en tout cas quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour tel, est arrivé aujourd'hui. Il avait la totale: cheveux poussiéreux, veste en tweed, petites lunettes qui reflètent la lumière, un petit nœud papillon ridicule, mais un sourire malsain, comme ceux que je pourrais sortir moi-même. A côté de lui, une grande femme, qui le dépasse de deux têtes au moins. Succubes, qu'est-ce qu'elle est grande! Elle porte une grande robe noire sans chichis, sans décolletés... Beurk! Et ces cheveux sont de la même couleur. Ses traits sont loin d'être communs, mais encore plus d'être attirants. On avait l'impression d'être face à une vieille araignée. J'espère juste que ce sera leur seule visite. Allez. Je masque mon dégoût, et je viens les saluer.  
« Bien le bonjour, chers amis! Une table pour deux?  
-Oh, nous ne venons pas pour ça, siffle le briton tel un serpent, J'ai cru comprendre que vous preniez du monde. Je viens pour vous apporter ma petite préférée, Wilbow Dacker. N'est-elle pas adorable? »  
-Oh si, elle est mortelle. Et vous êtes?  
-Conservateur de musée. Sur les arachnides, les insectes, ce genre de choses. Oh, je me doute que vous ne voyez pas beaucoup de gens comme moi passez par ici mais, ma petite protégée tenait à venir vous voir. Ces désirs sont pour moi des ordres.  
-Petite? Oui, bon, passons. Ce sera tout? Même pas un hamburger avec ça?  
-Non, ce sera tout, merci. J'ai... déjà mangé.  
-Bon, eh bien suis-moi chérie. »  
Pff... Quel ennui ça va être! D'habitude je prends des filles un petit peu mieux moulées! Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce type me foutait les jetons... Bah, je dois me faire des idées. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait me faire, après tout? M'empoisonner avec l'une de ses araignées? Je vois la scène d'ici...  
Et voilà. Une semaine plus tard, c'est plié. Elle se jette sur moi, avide. Ce sera bientôt terminé. Mais j'ai quand même envie de voir si elle n'est pas moins moche sans sa robe qui cache tout. Quand on entre dans la chambre, je suis dos au lit. Tiens, d'habitude ça n'arrive jamais. Bof, tant pis. Qu'est-ce que ça change après tout? Elle me mort l'oreille. Oh, la coquine. Elle me pousse sur le lit. Elle va me rejoindre dans un instant... Enfin, plus tard...Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle attend?  
« Tu ne me rejoins pas, poupée?  
-Je ne crois pas. »  
Sa voix est sèche, détestable. J'espère qu'elle la fermera quand je la dévorerais. Allez, autant mettre fin à cette mascarade tout de suite. J'enlève ma chemise et mon chapeau, révélant ainsi mes magnifiques cornes. Pourtant, elle ne semble pas terrifiée.  
« Tu n'as pas peur?  
-Pourquoi aurais-je peur? Je suis maintes fois plus forte que vous.  
-Oh, tu dis ça maintenant. Mais tu es comme toutes les autres: une âme en liberté conditionnelle. Et c'est moi qui ai les clés... »  
Je tente de me lever mais, bizarrement, je n'y arrive pas. Une grosse goutte de sueur perle sur mon dos, puis une autre, et une autre, et une autre, et... Bordel, mais ça m'énerve! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? J'essaie d'allumer la lumière, mais mon bras reste collé à mon corps. Soudain, j'entends la voix du conservateur briton:  
« Elle vous a mordu.  
-Ouais, et alors? Je m'en tape de...  
-Vous voyez, le venin de la Veuve Noire est une puissante neurotoxine, ce qui signifie qu'il attaque directement le système nerveux, causant une douleur intense, une sueur abondante, des difficultés respiratoires, et, finalement, la mort. »  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, le vioc? Arrgh! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à respirer! Et en plus, j'ai l'impression qu'on me dépèce depuis l'oreille, puis au cerveau. Arrh, ce que ça fait mal!  
« Vous savez, je pense que ce que je préfère en elle, c'est son besoin naturel de dominer, de posséder. En fait, immédiatement après la consommation de son mariage avec le plus petit et le plus faible mâle de la portée, elle le tue, et le dévore. N'est-elle pas délicieuse?  
-Arrh... Et j'espère qu'il l'était! Maintenant la plaisanterie a assez duré...  
-Autant de pouvoir et de dignité... Nullement entravée par les sentiments. Si je peux me permettre un peu de philosophie personnelle, je pense que l'Homme a dirigé la Terre comme un gamin trébuchant depuis bien trop longtemps! Et alors que son Empire s'effondre, ma précieuse Veuve Noire doit s'élever en tant que son bien meilleur successeur! »  
Fini de tout ce baratin à la con! J'arrive enfin à allumer la lumière! Rira bien qui rira le dernier! Mais là, je me retrouve véritablement avec une vision d'horreur: la femme devant moi a disparu, ou en tout cas elle a changé de forme. Devenue encore plus grande, elle flotte au dessus du sol. Non, après mure réflexion, elle ne flotte pas: elle tient debout sur huit énormes pattes noires, et crochues! Je n'aime pas son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? Tiens, elle n'a plus d'habits, et se dirige vers moi... Mais je dois sortir! Au secours, AU SECOURS!!


	3. La Veuve Noire

L'homme vêtu d'un drap rouge et d'un masque noir sur le visage monta le petit escalier qui menait à l'estrade, déroula une sorte de parchemin, et commença à lire :  
« Le Tout-puissant Souverain, dans sa grande clémence, vous fait parvenir les nouvelles de la guerre : Canada : pris ; États-Unis : pris ; Europe : prise ; Australie : détruite ; Russie : détruite ; Brésil : pris. Voyez, voyez comme le Souverain vous a enfin apporté la paix. Rien ni personne ne se dresse plus contre le Royaume. Quant à ces fous de la Résistance qui m'écoutent peut-être, sachez que les Tarentules n'auront aucun mal à retrouver les peu d'entre vous qui sont encore en vie, et à vous mettre en pièce. Laissez la liberté derrière vous : ce temps est révolu. Longue vie au Souverain ! »  
Les Tarentules derrière lui se dressèrent, firent le salut militaire et emmenèrent le Héraut loin de la foule grise d'hommes et de femmes. Les Tarentules sont les laquais, les débiteurs, du Souverain. En armure médiévale, ils sont d'une efficacité redoutable. Dès qu'un ennemi du Souverain se retrouve entre leurs griffes, il ne peut en réchapper. Car outre leur mine patibulaire, leurs shurikens empoisonnés en forme d'araignées et leur épée à deux mains, ils disposent du Faisceau, une arme que l'on dit redoutable, bien que personne ne l'ait vu à l’œuvre ni survécu pour en raconter l'effet. Et les Tarentules n'étaient qu'une infime partie des pouvoirs que le Souverain avait sur son Royaume, c'est-à-dire le monde, puisqu'il venait de mettre fin à une guerre ridicule dans sa durée -à peine un mois. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des coalitions de pays, et les pays occupés avaient monté des mouvements de résistance. Mais c'était insuffisant devant la toute-puissance du Souverain et de sa reine, la Veuve Noire. Finalement, Il avait réussi à étancher sa soif de domination, de possession.  
Lentement, à mesure que les Tarentules s'éloignaient, la foule de New-Yorkais et d'autres réfugiés de guerre se mit à se mouvoir, mais nul son n'en sortit, excepté celui des pas, qui à chaque déclaration du Héraut se faisait de plus en plus uniforme. Personne n'osait parler, même si certains se jetaient des regards inquiets. Tous se dirigeaient vers leurs habitations, et John Reegan ne faisait pas exception. Son visage couvert de poussière et ses vêtements rapiécés ne le rendait pas si différents des autres dans la foule, mais il était l'un des rares à faire briller dans ses yeux cette lueur d'espoir propre aux résistants. Il restait juste derrière le prêtre Dotson, comme s'il espérait une petite parole de réconfort, mais au lieu de ça, il l'écoutait marmonner. Il ne comprenait rien, bien sûr, et il devait se concentrer sur sa marche s'il ne voulait pas se faire piétiner ou rater son habitation, ce qui revenait au même car il lui serait impossible de revenir en arrière avec cette foule inhumaine prête à l'engloutir. Quand, enfin, il vit les murs gris -pas si caractéristiques, puisque c'était le cas de toutes les autres- de son habitation, il chuchota à l'oreille du prêtre : « J'y vais, on se revoit au QG » et se fraya un passage pour rentrer chez lui.  
« Chez lui » était un bien grand mot, car il était loin d'être le seul à vivre dans ce logement de fortune. Rien que dans son propre appartement, ils étaient huit ; Dans l'étage, trente-six. Et combien dans un quartier.. ! C'était ainsi que la partie New-Yorkaise du Royaume se logeait. 2 milliards et demi d'êtres humains entassés dans des restes de buildings. Et la distribution de nourriture était encore pire, car les États-Unis ayant été parmi les derniers pays à se battre contre l'inéluctable, tout les champs cultivés avaient été ravagés par les bombardements que les résistants appelaient les Locustes. Ces bombes n'étaient pas si extraordinaires ; elles contenaient juste du répulsif assez puissant pour rendre une terre aride et incultivable sur trois vies d'homme. Pourtant, cet appartement était le sien. Avant l'arrivée au pouvoir du Souverain, il leur appartenait, à lui et à sa fiancée. Mais quand les Tarentules sont arrivées, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient perdu. Rose, elle, ne l'a compris que trop tard... Les autres locataires avaient été placés là au hasard et selon le bon vouloir du Héraut. John était l'une des rares personnes qui avaient pu conserver son ancien lieu de vie, certains ayant dû partir de l'autre côté de la ville, voire de la planète. Au final, John était quelqu'un de plutôt chanceux.  
Quand il fut bien certain que tout ses colocataires de fortune étaient endormis à poings fermés, John se déplaça vers la fenêtre en faisant bien attention à ne pas marcher sur l'un des dormeurs à même le sol, l'ouvrit, se glissa à l'extérieur et descendit par l'escalier de secours. Il utilisait toujours ce chemin-là pour rejoindre le QG de la Résistance, au point qu'il finissait par oublier sa peur que l'escalier ne s'effondre. Les rues étaient désertes, comme tout les soirs, à l'exception des Tarentules qui faisaient leur ronde. Le bon côté des choses avec eux, c'était que leur armure les rendait considérablement lents et diminuait leur champ de vision. Mais il fallait tout de même compter sur sa bonne étoile pour ne pas se retrouver en face de l'un d'eux en tournant d'une rue à une autre. Cependant, comme il a déjà été dit, John était quelqu'un de plutôt chanceux, et il réussit à échapper aux messagers de la mort et du Souverain. Il arriva enfin dans les ruines de l'église et, poussant la statue de Jésus sur la croix, dévoila un passage souterrain qu'il s'empressa de cacher sitôt qu'il fut entré. En-dessous, il y avait le QG. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'une petite salle cachée éclairée par des bougies avec au milieu une table où étaient réunis huit hommes, dont le prêtre Dotson.  
« Tu es en retard, dit-il à John  
-Et les autres ? S'enquit John  
-Soit encore plus en retard que toi, soit morts, » répondit-il en baissant les yeux.  
Il y eût un instant de silence. John regarda ses hommes : A part le prêtre qui ne semblait par Dieu sait quel miracle pas si blessé que cela, les résistants étaient des éclopés. Les membres en miettes, parfois borgnes, l'un d'eux avait failli avoir de la bouillie à la place de la jambe lors du dernier raid.  
« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, reprit Dotson, brisant le silence, Ce que dit le Héraut est vrai : nous ne sommes que... que de la bouillie humaine, si nous ne prêtons pas allégeance... à la Veuve Noire ! »  
Au fond de lui, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison. Maintenant que le Souverain n'avait plus d'opposants, la vie allait devenir un cauchemar, surtout pour les résistants. Car si critiquer le Souverain pouvait être dangereux, nier l'origine divine de la Veuve Noire était du suicide pur et simple. Mais John devait se ressaisir. S'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une infime possibilité que le monde puisse redevenir ce qu'il était -ou en tout cas devenir un peu plus vivable- c'était sur lui que ce destin reposait. C'était lui qui faisait que ces vestiges d'hommes qui lui servaient de troupe réussissaient à rester en vie et à être efficaces. Il sortit donc un rouleau de sa poche et, tandis qu'il le déroulait sur la table, il reprit :  
« Ne baissons pas les bras. On peut encore y arriver. Les autres comptent sur nous, et si on s'arrête maintenant, tout ces gens, ces frères, ces sœurs, ces femmes... seront morts en vain. Et nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire ça ! Le plan de ce soir marche toujours : les armes expérimentales doivent encore arriver aujourd'hui, peut importe que la guerre soit finie ou pas. Si on arrive à les récupérer avant Eux, on pourra peut-être retourner le cours de la guerre.  
-Et si c'est un piège ? Demanda l'ancien professeur Smith  
-Eh bien ? On y ira quand même. On fait comme d'habitude. Dès qu'on voit ne serait-ce qu'une plaque d'armure de ces foutues Tarentules, on décampe. Personne ne doit mourir ce soir. C'est compris ? Alors on y va. »  
Après avoir rappelé le plan d'opération, les derniers résistants effacèrent la trace de leur passage et remontèrent à la surface. Le camion devait passer dans une heure et demie sur Wall Street. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre s'ils voulaient se mettre en position correctement.  
A l'heure prévue, le camion militaire chargé d'approvisionner les Tarentules en armes fraîchement dévoloppées traversa la grand-rue. Il s'arrêta bientôt en plein milieu, à cause d'un barrage qui les empêchait de passer. Deux soldats équipés de fusils-mitrailleurs sortirent pour monter la garde tandis que trois hommes qui devaient être des prisonniers entreprirent de déblayer le passage. Une chance pour les résistants, ce n'était pas des Tarentules. Il y eût soudainement du bruit dans une rue voisine, et l'un des gardes partit voir. Il fut assommé par Bill le Borgne, qui récupéra son arme. Pendant ce temps, Reegan et un autre résistant arrivèrent derrière le garde restant et l'étouffèrent. Le résistant prit l'arme et resta derrière John tendit qu'il entrait dans le camion.  
Le camion contenait deux choses : une poignée de prisonniers, et plusieurs caisses en bois. Après en avoir ouvert une, il s'avéra qu'elles contenaient des fioles en verre contenant un produit laiteux. Certaines plus petites avaient été casées dans des chargeurs de divers types d'armes, que l'on trouvait dans d'autres caisses.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ? Murmura John  
-Hmm hmm ! » tenta de dire un scientifique bâillonné derrière lui.  
John s'accroupit devant l'homme en blouse et lunettes brisées, enleva son bâillon, puis lui demanda :  
« Tu sais un truc, doc' ? Raconte-moi.  
-Ils m'ont forcé à le développer. Ils voulaient assurer une complète domination sur nous. Alors, ils ont voulu passer de la peur... à la terreur.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.  
-Ce sérum... Quand il est injecté ou ingéré... provoque pour une heure des cauchemars effroyables, même éveillé. C'était leur ultime méthode de torture. La Veuve Noire déverse sur nous l'horreur, comme une araignée de son dard sur sa victime.  
-Dieu nous protège. »  
John se retourna. C'était Dotson.  
« Quelle infamie... Quelle sacrilège !  
-Il faudra vous y faire, mon frère. Le Souverain est le plus impie de tous. Il n'aura aucune pitié envers nous.  
-Pire que ça, poursuit le scientifique, Nos esprits seront ses jouets. Chaque garçon et chaque fille apprendra à être employé par la Veuve Noire. Et ils le feront avec plaisir. Ils l'aimeront. Oui, ils l'aimeront...  
-Vous avez entendu ? »  
Il y avait de l'agitation dehors. Le scientifique, lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait dû servir de cobaye pour son propre produit, car il ne s'arrêtait pas de répéter « Nous l'aimons, oui nous l'aimons... ». John passa la tête dehors, et fut horrifié. Un groupe d'une douzaine de Tarentules les avait repérés, et étaient en train de massacrer les autres résistants. Les uns mourraient la tête tranchée par l'épée des chevaliers monstrueux, les autres agonisaient, empoisonnés par les shurikens-araignées. Les Tarentules ne les avaient peut-être pas encore remarqués, mais ils reviendraient sûrement dans le camion pour récupérer la marchandise. Et là, ils se feraient prendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s'enfuir avec le camion, car ils se feraient repérer. Et même un camion ne pouvait leur permettre d'échapper aux Tarentules. Pas maintenant que la guerre était finie.  
« S'il vous reste des prières, je pense que c'est le moment de les sortir, Dotson. Avec un peu de chance, nous n'aurons pas besoin d'extrême-onction.  
-Dieu vous garde, Reegan. »  
John prit un chargeur de cauchemar liquide, et le garda à proximité. Une Tarentule approchait. Il prit l'une des caisses montées sur des roues et la poussa sur la Tarentule qui tentait d'entrer. Courant de toute la puissance de leurs jambes, les deux derniers résistants partirent dans deux directions différentes. Derrière eux, la Tarentule, seule, les poursuivait, en marchant, comme si de toute façon ils n'en valaient même pas la peine. John sentait son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'il passait d'une rue à une autre, d'une ruelle à une autre, d'un couvert à un autre. Toujours il voyait les Tarentules s'approcher. Il était cerné. Il entendait leurs pas lourds et métalliques s'approcher de son dernier refuge, comme s'ils venaient de partout. Et en effet, il était complètement encerclé. Il était assis en boule dans son coin, tandis qu'une foule de Tarentules restaient plantés devant lui, le fixant derrière leurs heaumes.  
Lentement, John se leva. Les Tarentules ne faisaient rien. John était essoufflé, mais toujours vivant.  
« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Leur cria-t-il, Vous m'avez attrapé, alors tuez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Je suis trop difficile à finir pour vous ? »  
Dans un geste inutile et désespéré, John sortit son revolver et vida son chargeur sur l'une des Tarentules. Les balles ricochèrent, et le chevalier impie resta stoïque. John prit le chargeur de cauchemar liquide, mais une fois encore ça n'eût pas d'effet. Les seringues se plantaient dans l'armure sans affecter le guerrier. John, prit de folie furieuse, se jeta sur la Tarentule et donna des coups de poings acharnés contre l'armure. La Tarentule ne bougeât toujours pas. Du sang commença à colorer l'armure terne du guerrier, mais c'était celui de John. Terrassé par la fatigue, le chef de la Résistance resta un moment contre le chevalier, puis s'effondra au sol, haletant. Enfin, la masse d'armures et de regards vides se fendit et une Tarentule, absolument identique aux autres, se présenta devant le Résistant. Il sortit de sa ceinture un Faisceau. Il n'avait, en apparence, rien de terrible. Si on pouvait donner un aspect agressif à un sèche-cheveux, c'est ce à quoi il aurait ressemblé. Mais John savait ce qui arrivait. Mais son heure était belle et bien venue. Il s'était résigné. Cela ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Il allait pouvoir revoir Rose, et rester avec elle à tout jamais. De la lumière commença à apparaître sur le bout de l'arme, et John se protégea les yeux.  
Il n'y eût nulle douleur, ni sensation étrange, ni rien.  
Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans un tout autre endroit, et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être rêvé toute cette histoire d'occupation planétaire. Mais il déchanta bien vite. Il était dans un palais, ou plutôt un château de style médiéval, froid et lugubre. Devant lui, accroché sur les murs de pierre, étaient disposées de grandes bannières, figurant une araignée sur un crâne humain. John ne le connaissait que trop bien pour le voir tout les jours sur les façades des ruines de New-York : c'était l’emblème de la Veuve Noire. Mais surtout, devant lui, il y avait un trône. C'était un trône fait de pierre noire étincelante, sûrement de l'améthyste. Tout en haut du siège royal, une plaque en métal figurait une araignée sur sa toile. Et à ses pieds, des dizaines, voire des centaines de crânes humains jonchaient le sol, plus ou moins décomposés, mais tous grignotés. L'un d'eux était différent : la peau était rouge et écailleuse et sur le sommet de la tête un chapeau pendait, accroché sur une corne.  
John finit par se relever. La salle était vide, et uniquement éclairée par des torches sur les murs. Il n'y avait nulle fenêtre, ni meurtrière ni ouverture de nulle sorte. Il vit une porte en bois, et courut dans sa direction. Mais quelqu'un l'avait ouverte avant lui. A première vue, on aurait pu le prendre pour une Tarentule. Il avait la même stature, la même armure, le même pas pesant. Mais une couronne rongée par les mites reposait sur sa tête, et son heaume s'ouvrait horizontalement en vagues -ou plus précisément en des mâchoires. Il tenait une épée lourde à poignée d'or. C'était le Souverain, et Il allait lui donner la mort. La première chose que pensa John fut « mais pourquoi diable m'a-t-on gardé en vie si c'est pour me tuer juste après ? ». Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps à une réponse. Déjà, le Souverain tentait de l'abattre d'un coup d'épée. Il courut pour lui échapper, et tomba sur deux épées et un bouclier accroché au mur. Il était sûr de ne les avoir pas vus avant, mais se dépêcha de s'équiper. Une épée et un bouclier augmenterait ses risques de survie, et s'il continuait d'avoir de la chance, peut-être pourrait-il tuer son ennemi, et ainsi mettre fin au calvaire que vivaient les autres humains.  
Le Souverain abattit une nouvelle fois son épée, et John dévia le coup avec son bouclier. Il n'eût pas l'occasion de contre-attaquer. En effet, l'impact avait été si puissant qu'il avait été paralysé. La main tenant le bouclier saignait déjà. Mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras si vite. Esquivant un autre coup en se baissant, il lança un coup d'estoc contre son adversaire. Mais ça n'eût pas un grand effet. L'épée ricocha et John se prit un coup de poing ganté de fer. Sa bouche saignait, et il cracha une dent ou deux. Puis, il se lança sur son adversaire, lançant des coups très rapides pour le déstabiliser. Mais le Souverain encaissait sans broncher. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à parer, son armure prenait tout les dégâts et il finissait aussi indemne qu'au début du combat. Pourtant, quand Il frappait, c'était comme s'il ne mettait aucune énergie dans ses coups. Ils étaient lents, faciles à prévoir et donc à esquiver. Tentant le tout pour le tout, John donna un grand coup d'épée sur le cou de son adversaire pour lui couper la tête, et ça réussit. Enfin, à moitié. Car si le heaume se détachât effectivement du reste du corps, allant rouler un peu plus loin, le sang ne coula pas, et le heaume se révéla vide. De plus, l'armure continuait de s'animer, même sans sa tête. Surpris, John eût du mal à parer les deux premiers coups et son bouclier vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le dernier résistant para un autre coup du Souverain, et réussit à le désarmer. Il allait ramasser son arme, mais John lui coupa une main, puis l'autre. Mais toujours pas d'effusion de sang. John fit basculer son ennemi, et regarda par le trou laissé par l'absence de heaume, et ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Il n'y avait pas de corps. L'armure était remplie d'une énorme toile d'araignée et, au milieu de celle-ci, une minuscule araignée verte. Le Souverain, qui avait asservi le monde entier, réduit en cendres les plus grandes villes et leurs habitants, n'était au final qu'une petite araignée.  
« C'est une Heptothilidi, malheureusement inoffensive. »  
La voix venait de derrière. C'était une voix féminine, langoureuse, dont chaque mot faisait dresser le poil de plaisir. En se retournant, John la vit, sur le trône noir de jais : la Veuve Noire. Son visage semblait taillé comme un diamant. Son regard flamboyant pétillait de désir, et bien que sa face ne soit pas particulièrement belle, elle semblait de tout son être inciter à l'orgie et à la débauche. Ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants cascadaient sur ses épaules nues. Elle portait une robe de soirée noire avec deux taches d'un rouge vif au niveau de la poitrine. Sa jambe droite était posée sur l'accoudoir du trône avec un léger dénudé qui attirait ô combien le regard et le désir. Si John n'avait pas été un homme de forte volonté et dont les objectifs restaient toujours clairs à l'esprit, il se serait jeté sur elle et en aurait fait son affaire. Au lieu de cela, il ramassa son épée, s'approcha d'elle et la menaça de sa lame.  
« Vous êtes finie. Le Souverain est mort et bientôt, ce sera votre tour. »  
Elle émit un rire sadique et obscène, tout en étant absolument désirable.  
« Le Souverain n'est, depuis le départ, qu'un pantin. C'est mon masque de dirigeant autoritaire. C'est moi qui tire les ficelles, moi qui envoie les tarentules au combat dans leurs armures, moi qui reçoit les victimes du Faisceau... Comme votre ami, par exemple. Faites entrer Gros-Bouffi ! »  
Elle dit en claquant des doigts. Une grande porte à deux battants -que John était sûr de ne pas avoir vu auparavant- s'ouvrit alors, et Dotson entra immédiatement. Reegan lâcha son arme de surprise. Il était pitoyable. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, son regard fou et égaré s'arrêtait sur toute chose avant de revenir fatalement sur la Veuve Noire. Il courait, et trébuchait, et bredouillait des choses incompréhensibles. Retrouvant l'usage de ses pieds, il se prosterna devant la Veuve Noire, et commença à lui caresser les cuisses, puis à monter plus haut en glapissant « Aimez-moi... Aimez-moi ! ». Mais elle afficha une mine furieuse. Elle était horrible, terrifiante, mais elle produisait toujours le même effet de séduction pernicieuse.  
« Recule, immonde frigide ! J'ai gâché mon précieux temps avec toi, mais cela n'arrivera plus ! »  
Elle se leva d'un bond et, sans que sa robe en souffrît, fit sortir une énorme patte d'araignée noire de son dos et s'en servit pour égorger le prêtre. Puis, elle ramena sa patte monstrueuse vers sa bouche et suça le sang qui dégoulinait dessus. Dans un soupir qui achevait de tuer de plaisir, elle dit : « Hmm, délicieux. Tu auras au moins servi à quelque chose, Gros-Bouffi ! »  
En tant normal, John serait tombé au sol, aurait pleuré la perte de son ami, ou se serait levé pour le venger, mais non. A la place, il resta immobile, bien que son bassin l'incitât à avancer encore un peu et à suivre le mouvement. En voyant son ami s'écrouler au sol, il se surprit même à sourire.  
Sans aucune difficulté, la Veuve Noire leva le corps du prêtre de son appendice contre nature et marcha lentement vers John en balançant les hanches de manière sensuelle. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'après s'être complètement collée à lui, ses bras humains enroulés autour de son cou et l'autre, à proximité, levant le cadavre à hauteur de la tête du résistant.  
« Manges-en donc un morceau. Manges-en, et tout tes vœux seront exaucés. »  
La dernière parcelle de volonté qui restait en John l'empêcha de le faire, mais à mesure que l'hybride lui susurrait « Aime-moi...Aime-moi.. » et qu'elle frottait lascivement sa cuisse contre sa jambe, il plongea sa main dans la gorge de son ami défunt, en retira une bonne poignée de chair et de sang, et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Le goût était atroce. John se retenait avec la plus grande difficulté pour ne pas vomir, et pourtant, il en voulait encore. Et il ne fut qu'encouragé par la femme monstrueuse qui lui soufflait « Oui, encore, encore ! » dans une voix proche de l'orgasme. Et il prit une nouvelle poignée. Et une autre. Et des deux mains il commença à creuser dans la poitrine du prêtre, avalant tripes et boyaux sans autre forme de procès. Et pendant ce temps, la Veuve Noire soupirait de plaisir, et se collait à lui. Elle mit sa main dans le pantalon déchiré de John et commença à stimuler la chose qui y était cachée, tandis que de son dos sortait 5 autres horribles membres semblables à l'arme qui avait tué Dotson. John, ayant achevé son sinistre repas, se laissa complètement posséder par la Veuve Noire.  
Occupé qu'il était à téter la poitrine de son amante démoniaque, à prendre sa main pour se stimuler lui-même, il ne fit guère attention au trajet qu'ils empruntaient, enlacés et secoués de frissons d'extase. Soudain, il se sentit tomber, et vit qu'il avait atterri, lui et son ennemie fatale, dans une gigantesque toile, pendue au-dessus d'un sol lointain et indiscernable, si tant est qu'il existât. Les fils qui la constituaient semblaient à la fois d'énormes fils de fer et un latex lubrifiant. Un moment, il se maudit d'être tombé dans le piège de l'ennemi de sa cause, des libertés et de la vie, mais cela s'estompât très vite. Il déchira ses vêtements et les jeta plus loin sur l'énorme toile. Il n'eût pas à le faire pour sa partenaire ; ses vêtements semblaient avoir fondu et avoir été aspirés par la peau. Ils étaient tout deux complètement nus, et ne tardèrent pas à aller plus avant dans leurs ébats nullement amoureux. Et pendant que John la pénétrait de toute la force de son désir et de l'attirance que provoquait en lui la déesse maléfique, celle-ci lacérait le dos du résistant de ses six pattes monstrueuses, les enfonçant toujours plus profond dans la chair à peine résistante de son esclave.  
Cela se répétât de nombreuses fois. Chaque fois, John se réveillait sur la toile et trouvait son ennemie plus loin en train de dévorer quelque chose, parfois des hommes et des femmes, parfois des enfants encore agités de soubresauts. Il se maudissait à chaque fois, tentait d'implorer le pardon, mais cela faiblissait à mesure que la monstrueuse entité se rapprochait de lui. Et au fil du temps, imperceptible pour John qui ne faisait que copuler et se réveiller, ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus chaudes et folles. Son cerveau semblait pris dans une toile brumeuse, et il se sentait de moins en moins maître de son corps, impensablement hébété.  
Des réveils et des réveils plus tard, John récupéra un semblant de lucidité. Il commença à réfléchir à un plan pour se débarrasser et débarrasser le monde de cette abomination. Cela mit beaucoup de temps, car son cerveau lui obéissait de moins en moins. A la place de ses propres pensées, il n'entendait que la voix désirable qui lui disait encore et encore « Aime moi, aime moi... ». Mais il finit par y arriver. Tandis qu'il venait de finir son affaire avec la Veuve, il prit un fémur d'homme dévoré la veille et tenta de l'enfoncer dans le dos nu de son adversaire. Il se planta, et un sang sombre s'en échappa en même temps qu'un cri terrible. Cela signât sa perte. Il fut saisi par l'un des appendices arachnéen et soulevé bien au-dessus de la toile. Enragée, les yeux rouges de colère, la Veuve beugla :  
« J'en ai eu assez de toi ! Tu aurais pu rester en vie et me servir plus longtemps, pour l'éternité s'il le fallait. Ta vie n'est rien pour moi, des dizaines de milliers d'autres suivront, n'importe qui, homme, femme, vieillard, enfant, vierge, prostituée, n'importe qui ! Et si tu ne veux plus m'alimenter de ta semence... Je me servirais de toi comme repas ! »  
Il se sentit descendre, et vit la bouche de la succube arachnéenne s'étendre à des proportions inimaginables. Et tandis qu'il descendait plus profond dans sa gueule, il se rappela des mots du prêtre : « Ce que dit le Héraut est vrai : nous ne sommes que de la bouillie humaine, si nous ne prêtons pas allégeance à la Veuve Noire ! »


End file.
